1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a back junction solar cell, and a solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, solar cells have been drawing keen attention as an energy source with a low impact on the environment. Thus, there have been active research and development in solar cells. Above all, the key issue is how to improve power generation efficiency of the solar cell. Thus, the research and development have been particularly active in a solar cell having improved power generation efficiency and in a method of manufacturing the same.
As a solar cell having high power generation efficiency, the following Patent Document 1 and the like, for example, proposes so-called a back junction solar cell having a p-type region and an n-type region formed on a back side of the solar cell. In this back junction solar cell, no electrode needs to be provided on a light-receiving side. Thus, the back junction solar cell can improve light reception efficiency. Therefore, more improved power generation efficiency can be achieved. Moreover, connection of solar cells by wiring can be performed only on the back side. Thus, wide wiring materials can be used. Therefore, a voltage drop due to connection of multiple solar cells by wiring can be prevented.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200267